


Drenched

by schizoauthoress



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s06e11 The God Complex, Gen, Mentions of Canonical Character Death, cameos from lost companions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizoauthoress/pseuds/schizoauthoress
Summary: Who else could it be? Who the Doctor saw in Room 11 of the disguised prison ship.[I know the canonical explanation.  But I always thought that was a "what", not a "who".]





	Drenched

"Of course," the Doctor whispered. He couldn't tear his eyes away.

Dodo Chaplet grinned at him, but when she doffed her cap and waved it... suddenly she was Susan in that striped shirt, on the day he'd made that broken promise.

Jamie and Zoe beckoned, then wandered away with strangers' eyes when their memories were taken. 

Peri stared at him, accusation clear in every line of her face. Katarina fell, like Astrid, like Lynda. 

Adric's sullen expression changed to grim determination, then burned along with the freighter as it crashed. And others, on and on...

"Who else could it be?"

*-*-*-*-*


End file.
